


Drowned

by TheTartWitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto drowns...<br/>But he's still alive!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowned

_The water is cold, and it cloaks any light he might be able to see otherwise. He claws at the bubbles escaping his mouth, trying desperately to recapture the air, the life, fleeing from his stilling form._

_Just as he can feel the chill spreading to his numb bones and darkening his vision, he vaguely feels warmth being pushed into his throat, drowning him in a way the water couldn’t. He can feel someone sobbing into his shoulder, and it’s only when a calloused hand presses his eyelashes together does he realize they’ve been open this whole time._

_His waterlogged ears are slowly draining and he can hear voices, sentences proclaiming his death and condolences (and somewhere in his head he shouts, SCREAMS, that this must be wrong, because he can hear them speaking about him) and in response, an angry, desperate howl of pain and sorrow splits the air. He feels the ground beneath him tremble with it, and his body jostles._

_His finger twitches._

_There’s instant silence. A girl starts crying out a name, pounding on his chest with fingers made of fire, and a boy is kneeling beside him, pulling his damp head onto his lap. The angle is awkward, and his mouth opens in time for one of the girl’s fists to thud hard against his chest (something cracks, and he feels just a second’s panic because he didn’t feel THAT) and he chokes, spasms, because water that he knew had settled in his lungs to stay was gushing haphazardly out of his mouth._

_He wasn’t dead, but he could have been..._


End file.
